


Changes

by childofgreeceandrome



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, One-Shot, Pregnant Yuri Plisetsky, minor viktuuri, otayuri - Freeform, small moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofgreeceandrome/pseuds/childofgreeceandrome
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is pregnant and he finds having a baby entails more than he ever expected.
It'll be okay, though, because Otabek is here with him, even if things aren't great always.





	

It’s surprising, truly, the way Yuri changes on those nine months.

 

The changes are there, even before they knew what was causing them. Like the change on his appetite, the tiredness in his body and the softer behavior and attitude.

 

The blond acts disgruntled when he discovers the reason behind them, but internally, some part of himself feels elated, and he blames his instincts when his inner Omega is satisfied with the knowledge, as if it feels as the reason why of his heat has been filled.

 

Otabek, who still acts reserved and serious around others, has opened up a lot in the last years, and yet, Yuri is shocked by the sudden change on his expression when he tells him the news. His brown eyes widen and his mouth falls open; a second later, the Alpha holds the Omega, lifts him off his feet and the shorter man wraps his slim legs around him.

 

He nuzzles his neck for a good while, but a thought crosses his mind and he raises his head to look into Yuri’s green eyes. “Are you okay with this?” he asks, his tone sobered up. The glint on his eyes diminishes a bit.

 

He knows that, usually, he would say ‘no’, even if it was only for the sake of keeping up with his normal upset behavior. But how can he do that now? When his mate looked at him as he was the reason of his existence just a few seconds before. This wasn’t planned, but they are in a good financial situation, they are settled into their life as a mated pair, and Yuri had already been thinking about retiring from skating, at least professionally; he suffered an ankle injury a couple of years back and the truth is that he never was able to be the same as before.

 

Maybe… maybe this is the little push he needed to make a decision.

 

He stares into familiar brown eyes and gives a small nod. “I am,” he confirms.

 

The kiss he puts on his lips is incredibly gentle, and there is a undertone of thankfulness in there that Yuri doesn’t miss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He had realized he was pregnant because the bouts of morning sickness and exhaustion, but it feels as if they increased tenfold since he discovered the reason behind them.

 

Yuri is forced to tell Viktor the news sooner than he had wanted to. He finds himself incapable of leaving his bed most mornings; he can’t seem to hold his food down and he tires so easily that he can’t get through even two hours of training without having to take a long break.

 

His poor condition is revealed when he passes out in the skate ring and Viktor and Yuuri call an ambulance when he doesn’t wake up right away.

 

The older couple are there when a doctor tells him he’s dehydrated and on the verge of malnourishment; he’s also told that it’s truly dangerous to be in such a state while pregnant, and he has to promise the doctor he will take better care of himself. Still, the whole ordeal touches a deep and sensible spot on him, and as soon as the doctor leaves the room, Yuri starts crying softly, feeling uncappable and useless.

 

He only calms down when Otabek barrels into the room and holds him almost for an hour, whispering on his ear that he is not useless and that this was just an accident, where _both_ are at fault. Later, when he’s feeling better and his mind is clearer, he realizes that, once more, his inner Omega made a mess on his bodies; subconsciously, he was quite distressed after hearing he put his pup on danger. It’s hard to realize he’ll be a slave to his rawest needs and thoughts for the next months. Otabek will try to sympathize, and he tells him every once in a while how he is also affected by the changes he is going through.

 

Viktor and Yuuri go back into the room some time later, just before Yuri is discharged from the hospital. It’s needless to say they spent the next minutes hearing the Japanese man’s congratulation and watching the Russian cry earnestly, saying over and over how much his student has grown up.

 

It was quite a sentimental day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Another big moment comes when he finally is able to see the bump on his lower belly.

 

It’s morning and Yuri has just come out of the shower, ready to start his day, when he glances at the mirror and the picture that he sees there makes him stop in his tracks.

 

He is wearing briefs, but he can see the soft roundness beneath his belly button. He turns slowly to his side and looks in awe at the small protuberance he sees there.

 

It feels real now, he thinks as he put a hand over the rounded skin. Yuri has known for a few weeks that he is pregnant, but at seeing the space where their pup is growing, _feeling_ it, everything starts to get more real in his mind.

 

“Yura, why are you taking so long?” Otabek asks as he enters the walk-in closet. He raises an eyebrow when he sees his mate staring at his reflex in the mirror, standing still in his position.

 

Slowly, the Omega raises his eyes from his middle and meets the Alpha’s stare through the mirror. “I’m showing,” he says, in a shell-shocked tone.

 

It’s stupid, really, because, again, he has known about this for weeks. He watches himself every day on the mirror, he knows his body and it’s clear he would be able to see the bump there sooner rather than later. People who aren’t him or Otabek won’t truly see it for another few weeks.

 

It still feels as it changes everything.

 

“You are,” the brunet says as he comes to stand behind Yuri. He is shirtless and the contrast on their skins, one toasted and the other quite fair, is almost shocking. Otabek is almost a head taller than the blond, though the hair bun the Omega has at the top of his head adds a little bit to his height.

 

“We are going to have a _baby_ , Beka,” Yuri mumbles.

 

The Alpha hummed. “We are. I’m very glad,” he declares before he wraps his arms around his waist and the hands he puts over the soft bump hide it from view. He nuzzles at the bond mark he left on his neck years ago and the Omega lets his back fall into his chest. As usual, Otabek expresses himself more with actions than with words.

 

He closes his eyes, getting slowly over his shock. He thinks, after a moment, that he will also be quite glad when the amazement finally disappears.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Funnily, said amazement doesn’t quite _disappear._

Everything during his pregnancy is a new experience and he’s surprised to find that even the littlest things makes him feel awed, be things related to the baby or to Otabek himself.

 

It’s incredible to hear he is carrying a little girl inside of his body. But it’s also incredible to see the way Beka’s eyes soften at the news before a few tears fall from them.

 

It’s amazing to feel her kicking inside of his body. But it’s also amazing to watch how his Alpha’s eyes widen in surprise when he is finally able to feel her movements too, after days of trying and not feeling anything because her kicks were so soft.

 

His body and habits change so much that it feels as if he’s in a surprised state most of the times. The nauseas disappear, sometimes it comes back before it finally goes away altogether; for the first time on his life he finds that he tires easily, and it’s hard for him to climb more than one flight of stairs. Also, his eating habits change a lot and he discovers quickly that foods that he has loved all his life, like the pirozhki and katsudon, don’t seem appealing anymore; while other things he has hated all his life, like fish and blueberry tarts, now look so appetizing it feels as if he could die without them.

 

Otabek, thankfully, plays along with every change and surprise this pregnancy brings. He gets up in the middle of the night when Yuri isn’t able to bear in silence the cravings he has and finally wakes him up to beg for some food. He lets him sleep all he wants and doesn’t accept his help when it comes to the chores around the house. He even is the one that picks up his phone and talk to _his_ friends when he is feeling sick or is just in a bad mood.

 

His mate is incredibly supporting and Yuri knows this would be  a complete different, and harder, experience if he wasn’t like that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Most of the times, things are good, but there are days when they aren’t.

 

His mood swings are terrible. It isn’t hard to imagine; without the pregnancy, he usually is hard to deal with, even in the mature years of adultness. Now that is added to the mix the mess of hormones and pheromones carrying a child includes, Yuri himself notices he can be unbearable be with.

 

He gets angry when Otabek wants to buy a onesie with a dog ears instead of cat ones. He cries when the Alpha argues about the movie they are going to watch one Friday night. Another evening, he gets so mad, after his mate got home later than usual, that he threw his phone on his direction and missed only because Otabek had the reflexes to bend before it hit him. Actually, he also cried on that opportunity, after realizing what he had just done.

 

The aches are hard to get through too. At twenty-five he wasn’t as slim as he had been ten years before when they met, but he’s still isn’t build and his frame remains slender. He had been active all his life, his profession was made out of a sport after all, and that meant he was not used to his body being a burden for him.  Now, though, the extra weight makes his feet hurt easily and his lower back is constantly in pain. Beka does his best to help with them, but still, it feels unbearable at some points, and mixed with his mood changes, it’s an easy recipe for disaster.

 

Another thing he struggles with are neediness and clinginess. He was an independent person, he had been living away from his family for years, going from home to home in his desire to triumph in ice skating. With the pregnancy, new urges appear, like the one to build a nest and be quite bothersome with it, or to want his mate around him most of the time.

 

Otabek doesn’t argue about that even once, but is Yuri the one whose annoyed by it. He even tries to keep at point the urge to have his Alpha with him, but it gets to the point where it makes him feel actually sick.

 

When they speak to their doctor about it, they are told it was a common thing in Omegas, and it occurred because the pregnant person had the need to make sure the Alpha was conscious about the existence of the pup, even if the bonding between the dominant parent and the baby happened after the birth. It was just their way to make sure their mate would stay when the baby was born and scent marked as his.

 

On ancient times, said action increased the survival’s rate of the pup, but on modern times such things weren’t truly needed. The instinct remained, though.

 

They were all annoying and painful things caused by the pregnancy, but Yuuri does his best to think about what they would have at the end of all these hardships, and truthfully, it always make the journey easier.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Otabek was incredibly understanding of what he was going through, but that didn’t mean he was perfect.

 

The main issue, for lack of a better word, was his overprotectiveness.

 

He knows the Alpha gets anxious when he goes out on his own. His constant messages are a proof of that, even if Beka tries to be as nonchalant as possible about it. He offers to go with him even if he’s just doing a short trip to the convenience store just a block away.

 

The more his belly grows, the worse he gets. Otabek scents him every time they are going out, even if he’s tagging along. He asks him constantly if he’s okay or if he needs anything. He gets territorial when other Alphas come into their home, mainly Viktor. Thankfully, the older man is understanding and keeps his cool.

 

Yuuri confesses later than Viktor was even worse during his own pregnancy a couple of years before. They have now a two years old toddler, a boy with silver hair and big brown eyes named Ivan.

 

The worst episode of Otabek’s overprotectiveness occurs during his eight month of pregnancy. He feels rather heavy, he’s tired of feeling bloated all the time and is more than ready to end this and have his child on his home. He has been nesting since the first few weeks of the pregnancy, he likes their home organized and any kind of messes give him a cringing feeling. But now, that he’s very aware of how close the birthing is, he _has to_ keep everything in order and make sure things are ready for the arrival of their little girl. That’s why he drags Otabek one afternoon to the baby store with the purpose of buying every single they are still missing.

 

Sadly, they aren’t able to do it, because his Alpha’s behavior gets in the way.

 

Yuri had been checking out some blankets and plushies when he feels a cramp on his lower back. His whole body tenses immediately and he grips tightly the lilac and white blanket on his fingers.

 

This isn’t the first time he experiences Braxton Hicks contraction, but they still scare him every time they come and there is no way he can hide his distressed scent from his mate.

 

“Yura, what is it?” the Alpha asks, walking to him and hiding him from other’s sight. He looks down at him and puts his hands on each side of his protuberant abdomen.

 

“They are just false contractions,” the blond answers. He puts his hand on the small of his back and rubs there.

 

“Are you sure they aren’t the real ones?” Otabek asks, a small frown on his face.

 

“Yes,” the Omega replies in an exasperated tone. A second later, his expressions transforms into a cringe and he can’t prevent a whimper from escaping his lips at the pain.

 

“Sirs,” an unfamiliar voice says, “do you need help?”

 

In a matter of a second, Otabek turns, puts Yuri behind him and growls at the store attendant that had dared to come so close to them. _“Mine,”_ he snarls and he _fucking_ growls.

 

“Beka!” the Omega says scandalized, “what are you doing?” he exclaims, struggling to push the Alpha away so he can stop being trapped between his mate and the shelves at his back. He feels high strung because of the raw and dominant pheromones the brunet is letting out. He feels an itch at his bonding mark.

 

“S-sir, I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” the attendant tries to explain. Yuri realizes a second later that the man is an Alpha.

 

He understands, then, why Otabek reacted like that. Yuri is in a vulnerable state, heavily pregnant and experiencing false contractions. Even if it had been a Beta coming close to them, the Alpha would still have gone into alert and would have made sure to mark and defend his mate.

 

Yuri can’t see his face, but he senses Beka is struggling with himself, trying to keep his inner Alpha at bay and don’t let it take such control over him. His shoulders are still tensed, he had one hand holding Yuri’s side behind him and his knees are bent on a position that said he was quite ready to defend him in a physical fight if needed.

 

“J-just leave,” Otabek says between gritted teeth.

 

“Of course,” the man says and a second later, Yuri hears footsteps walk away from them.

 

Another false contraction goes through his body and he shuts his eyes tightly at the cramp on his lower body. A moment later, when it has passed, he speaks up. “Beka.” The Alpha doesn’t answer him and he can imagine him perfectly looking at their surroundings and making sure it’s ‘safe’. “Beka, turn around,” he asks, in a tone that expresses he doesn’t feel threatened and, instead, he’s comfortable.

 

Slowly, the Alpha obliges and turns until they are facing each other. Yuri doesn’t say anything immediately, but he inclines his head to aside and shows, in an unusual gesture, submissiveness by baring his neck and showing his bond mark. Otabek sighs shakily before he inclines and scents at his most vulnerable spot.

 

“I’m okay,” the Omega assures him, feeling satisfied and content with the musk of his mate surrounding. “It’s okay, love.”

 

“How are you feeling?” he asks, his voice returning slowly to normal, but with a raw undertone in it.

 

He shrugs. “I just need to walk around for a bit.”

 

“Don’t you… don’t you wanna go home?” the Alpha asks, hesitantly..

 

Really, it would be for the best. But Yuri can’t imagine having to spend the next half an hour in the car, with having no way to move around and relieve the pain. “You know I have to walk this out, Beka.”

 

The brunet looks at him for a moment before he nods and wraps his arm around him, pressing him into his body. His belly is in the way, but Yuri thinks he would have liked to bury his face in his mate’s chest. Otabek presses a kiss on his forehead.

 

“Sure, love.”

 

It’s not always easy to deal with, but Yuri forgives him every time, because one way or another, Beka just wants the best for him, _always_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He heard from Yuuri that when his real contractions came, he was strangely calm while Viktor had been the one to freak out.

 

Yuri hopes to be like that, he thinks it would feel good to be able to keep his cool and just arrive at the hospital looking calmly for help and lying there tranquilly for the next hours.

 

It doesn’t go like that.

 

He had been feeling the contractions at his lower belly for two hours now, but he knew how long the birth would take and he didn’t want to be stuck in the hospital, away from his nest, for more than the absolutely necessary time.

 

The Omega had gone to take a shower and it was there when he felt the ‘pop’ inside of his body before his thighs were dampened by something that was not water. Few seconds after that, he is stricken by the sharpest contraction he has felt until now.

 

He whimpers and has to sit down on the floor slowly, because it feels as if his legs are going to give out at any moment. He gasps at the harsh sensation and it feels as if the pain will never go away.

 

It does go away, some seconds later, and his breathing is heavily labored by that time.

 

“Beka!” he cries out, starting to get cold by the chilly temperature of the bathroom’s tiles. “Beka!” he yells again.

 

“Yuri!” the Alpha exclaims, in a concerned tone, as he irrupts into the room. He pulls away the curtain of the shower and he crouches at his side as soon as he sees him sitting on the floor. “Did you fall?” he asks, eyes wide with worry.

 

“No, no,” he says, watching how the tensions leaves his mate’s shoulders, “but my water broke and I had to sit down.” He sniffles before he wipes away the water that has fallen on his face. “It hurt a lot.”

 

Otabek look at him tenderly. “Oh, Yura. I wish I could take your place in this,” he laments and even if he can’t, it calms down the Omega to know the Alpha understands to a certain point what he is and will be going through.

 

The brunet stands up for a moment to turn off the water. Patiently, he helps Yuri stand up and he takes the towel placed on the closed lid of the toiler to dry his body off. They are almost by the bed when the Omega stops altogether as he feels a new contraction go through his body.

 

“Fuck,” he curses loudly as his toes curled up in pain and his eyes fill with tears. “It hurts so much,” he moans. Braxton Hicks contractions had nothing to do with this. He will die, he’s sure of it, there’s no way he’ll spent four or five hours bearing this.

 

Beka stays in silence, but he guides him the few steps left until the bed and sits him down gently. Yuri watches how he grabs black sweatpants and a thick beige sweater. He helps the Omega get dressed and put on some animal print vans on his feet.

 

While the Alpha dries off the water that fell on him on the bathroom, Yuri goes through another contraction and the blond decides that it’s enough.

 

“Take me to the hospital. They have to drug me, I can’t bear this, Beka. _Let’s go,”_ he pleads, starting to freak out. He can’t bear the pain of the first contractions, how exactly is he going to give birth which is supposed to be worse? He feels his heart begin to beat erratically. He knew he is panicking, but he doesn’t think he will be able to get through this. He’s going to fail, and he’s going to put their baby at risk and-

 

“Yura,” Otabek says, “Yura,” he repeats. He bends and puts himself between the Omega’s open legs. “Calm down, your scent smells distressed.” He raises a hand and puts a few locks of pale hair behind his ear.

 

“I don’t think I can do this,” the blond says, hanging his head down.

 

“Why?” the Alpha asks, calmly.

 

“Because this hurts so much and I don’t think I’m strong enough to get through this.” He tries to blink away the tears that filled his eyes. “If something happens to our pup, I won’t be able to live with myself.”

 

Thumbs rub at his cheek and he stares into Beka’s brown eyes. “Yura, how can you say that?” he asks in a voice that sounds truly confused, “you are the strongest person I know. I told you this when we became friends, but I still believe it, you have the eyes of a soldier,” his hands go up and he touches his eyelids for a second, “you have supported your family since you were fourteen years old, you have done everything for them and put yourself in second place for so long. You have won championship after championship, you have showed the world that you are more than just an Omega, that you are worthier than any Alpha or Beta out there.” He raises on his feet a bit until he puts his forehead against his mate’s.

 

“You have been at my side for years, have accepted my faults and have accompanied me through highs and lows. But more important, you have spent the last months carrying and giving life to our pup, we are at the finish line, my love, we’ll have in our arms our little princess in just a few hours. You are so strong, Yura, and I am sure you are _more_ than strong enough to get through this and be happy about it when it’s done.”

 

Otabek had never spoke so much in one go. Never, not even in their mating ceremony a few years before.

 

This… this meant _so, so_ much to him.

 

“Beka,” he sniffles before he throws his arms around him and hold him tightly. He feels his Alpha put his hands at either side of his belly. “Thank you,” he whispers, in a barely audible voice.

 

Their hug is interrupted when Yuri feels _another_ contraction. He had calmed down, but he really isn’t looking forward the next hours filled with pain and sweat.

 

“I think it’s time to go,” the brunet says, standing up and helping his heavily pregnant Omega get up.

 

They’re ready to meet their little girl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He had been right.

 

The hours before the birth are absolutely horrible. The contractions get closer and closer by the hour, which means more pain and discomfort for him. He gets a drug a couple of hours after they arrive at the hospital, but he still feels the cramps and when the doctor says he’s fully dilated, he thinks he could cry from relief.

 

Sadly, he thought that before he went through the hardest part of the labor.

 

He cries, he screams, he moans, he groans and he curses like a fucking truck driver. He doesn’t insult Otabek like he has heard other mothers-to-be do, but he still yells grotesque phrases and he even catches a couple of nurse chuckling at the imagination he has to make them.  

 

Everything is pain, and he can’t understand how anyone would go through this more than once.

 

 

Until he does.

 

Beka is behind him and he whispers calming words at him. His Alpha scent surrounding him and making him feel safe and secure, even if he’s still hurting. The brunet promises, when he says he can’t go on, that this will be the last push and Yuri does his best to really make it the last one.

 

He pushes with all the force he has left in his body and a moment later, he feels most of the pressure leave his body and he falls back into Otabek’s chest exhausted.

 

Yuri hears the baby’s cries and it’s as if something blooms on the deepest part of his soul. He feels himself attached to his pup in a way he never imagined possible to another life. He thinks his chest will burst from all the love he feels in that instant and he seems to gain energy thanks to it, because he raises his body and looks at the nurse holding his little girl.

 

“My pup,” he calls, and he doesn’t even notice that his throat is incredibly irritated and his voice sounds very scratchy. “My pup,” he repeats.

 

It feels wrong not to have his baby on his arms, it feels unnatural that another person is holding her before him. It distresses him and he’s about to let out a whine to express his feelings when the nurse comes over to them, holding the child on her arms.

 

“Unbutton his chest,” she asks to Otabek, because the Alpha wouldn’t let another person, not even a Beta woman, get so close to his mate when he’s in such a vulnerable state.

 

The brunet obliges and pushes his mate gently back onto his chest. A second later, the baby is put over the Omega’s bare skin, a pink blanket covering her small body.

 

“Oh my God,” Yuri says at the first sensation. She feels so soft, tiny and delicate. “She is here,” he mumbled, awed. He raises one finger and traces her little fist. “Beka,” he says to his mate, turning his head towards him as much as the position allows.

 

“She is beautiful,” the Alpha croaks out and the blond is surprised, or maybe not so much, to see him crying. “So, so perfect,” he says.

 

“She is. Our little princess,” Yuri whispers.

 

A few minutes later, the nurse comes to get her to check her more detailly and to make a few tests. Thankfully, she hurries and soon, the pup is once more back in her mother’s arms.

 

She starts crying, and now that she is entirely clean, they notice the short and thin brown hairs at the top of her hair; she opens her eyelids for an instant, and she shows them her light green eyes. They tell the Omega he has to feed her; he accepts the help from the nurse and soon, he grows used to the suckling motion of her little lips.

 

“I love her so much already.”

 

Beka smiles and inclines his head over his shoulder, looking at the baby and taking her little fist on his arm. “I do too. I love _both_ of you so much.”

 

His life will never be the same, but he is okay with it, more than okay.

 

Klara Altin Plisetsky is a change he is incredibly grateful for.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself xD, even less after episode 12 came out hahahaha. Don't worry, I have the next chapter of Unconditionally halfway done, so I'll probably update tomorrow or on Saturday :3
> 
> It seems I can't write anything that isn't mpreg, but I really, really, couldn't stop myself from writing something for this fandom, and for the Otabek/Yuri ship specifically. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you read all of this until this point, then you should leave a little comment with your thoughts haha *-*.
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys. Take care and have a great day!
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


End file.
